


snow falls on desert skies

by rage_for_love



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Community: bandom_holidays, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_for_love/pseuds/rage_for_love
Summary: In which Ghoul sees snow, and everyone else remembers.





	snow falls on desert skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beandogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beandogger/gifts).



> Here it is! My first Bandom Holiday contribution!
> 
> This story is for beandogger, my lovely recipient. I hope you enjoy it! (And that the Danger Days twist was welcome.)
> 
> Warnings: None

Ghoul notices that something is different the day before it happens.

  
The sky is clouded over, dark and heavy, menacing. The chill in the air that accompanies it freaks him out, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine as he walks across the desert sand, boots kicking up dust. Teeth chattering behind his bandana, he pulls his gun closer to him, just in case the eerie weather is an omen of some sort.

  
He doesn't expect what greets him outside of the window the next morning, however.

When he rolls away from Party's side, Ghoul is startled to find that the ground outside is covered in white. Sparkling blankets of light-colored fluff lies over the sand, making the world seem infinite in an odd way. Ghoul rubs his eyes and blinks, sure that he must have gone insane. When he opens them again, it's still there.

  
_Well,_ he thinks, staring out the window in awe. _It appears that I've finally gone off the fucking deep end._

* * *

 

If Ghoul's gone off the fucking deep end, everyone else has, as well. To both his surprise and relief, the other Joys seem to be seeing it, too, all of them brimming with excitement as they gather around the window at breakfast.

Jet smiles when Ghoul asks him what it is, bringing cans of Power Pup from the cabinet to the table. "Snow," he says. "Used to happen a lot when it would get cold in the winter time. I don't think it's ever been seen out here in the Zones, though." He shrugs, sliding into the booth next to Kobra. "But the Witch's powers of nature work in strange ways, I guess."

Ghoul nods before turning to Party. Despite The Girl's excited rambling and fervent bouncing next to him, he appears to be silently transfixed on the scene outside of the window, completely quiet.

Ghoul observes him quietly. He looks less confused and more pleased by the events, something resembling a smile turning up the corner of his lips. It fascinates Ghoul, just how well he can read him.

His thoughts are interrupted by a sudden jolt as the Girl roughly nudges Party's shoulder. "Is that stuff safe to go out in?" 

Party smiles. "I think so," he says. "It isn't any more harmful than the stuff you go out in every day. It's safe. 'Least, it used to be."

Before Ghoul has time to think hard about that last part, Party begins speaking again. "We should go ahead and eat. Can't have us starvin' and freezing to death."

* * *

When the time comes to venture out, Jet goes first. The other four anxiously await his return from inside of the diner. Ghoul held his breath on and off the entire time. He was almost afraid the snow might contain some sort of nuclear chemicals or something. Sure, it was too ridiculous a concern to voice aloud, but what could he say? He had seen some shit out here.

Jet finally returned unscathed, flashing a thumbs up. 

"I think we're good," he announces from behind his bandana, which is now dotted with specks of white. "There doesn't seem to be anything too weird about it."

Though Ghoul would very much so like to argue about the weird part, everyone else is happy to take his word for it, scattering to bundle up and brave the elements like the badass 'Joys they are. 

Of course, this results in Ghoul jumping on the bandwagon, albeit reluctantly. He really has to see this shit for himself. 

 He follows Jet and Kobra outside, Party and the Girl following closely behind them. 

The first thing he notices once he's exposed to the elements is the cold. It really seems to have intensified since yesterday, going from a vaguely unsettling chill to an almost violently strong freeze. He swears that he can literally feel it in his bones, biting right through his skin, which was currently feeling paper-thin. Party was right. He really did need to eat more.

His next realization is that the stuff is still coming down, falling in tiny flakes at a rapid pace. It lands everywhere, accumulating on the ground, the roof of the diner, Ghoul's shoulders... It's relentless, causing massive amounts of it to pile up everywhere frighteningly quick.

From the time the Girl makes her way past the door, she is very obviously having a heyday. She runs past where Ghoul stands frozen, eagerly picking a handful of white fluff off of the ground, her hands covered by a pair of spare gloves one of the guys had given her. She swings it overhanded at Kobra, hitting him in the back. 

Kobra chuckles. "Oh no, kiddo. That ain't how you do it. Here, watch." He picks up a large clump and pats it down into a ball before throwing it back to her. She squeals as it hits her in the shoulder, falling apart on impact. 

 Ghoul stands still in awe. How in the hell did everyone but him know just what this stuff was and what to do with it?

"It's weird, isn't it?" 

Ghoul jumps at the realization that Party is behind him, watching the snow fall as well. 

Once he's recovered from his skittishness, Ghoul offers him a reply. " 'Weird' doesn't exactly describe it."

Party grins. Ghoul tries to convince himself that the blush rising to his cheeks is from the wind. 

"You don't remember it?" Party asks. 

Ghoul shakes his head. "You kidding? I didn't even think that this shit was possible until this morning."

Party gives a low chuckle. "Well, I'd seen it. I didn't really think I'd ever get to see it again, but..." He trails off,  watching as the Girl throws a crudely-crafted snowball at Kobra, before turning back to make eye contact with Ghoul.

"You know," he starts, voice lowered, "I was worried at first, that this might be some sort of fucked-up trick to make it easier for the Exterminators to get their hands on us. But I'm pretty sure Jet was right, about it being some sort of gift from the Witch."

Ghoul tries his hardest not to roll his eyes at this. Party and Jet are really spiritual, whilst he and Kobra are far from it. The former two believe that every single slightly-pleasant thing that happened was some sort of gift or omen from Destroya, the Phoenix Witch, or both; meanwhile, Kobra and Ghoul figure too much horrible shit had happened to them for there to be any godly being who gave a rat's ass about them. Though they occasionally butt heads about the matter whenever they get their hands on any sort of alcoholic beverages, they always come to one agreement: they will never try to sway the Girl's opinion on the matter in any way. It was up to her what happens to them if ( _when_ , Ghoul thinks,) a clap leaves them all dusted one day.

Ghoul avoids thinking too much about that matter right now, though, just because Party seems so utterly sure of this. Ghoul just wants him to be happy, because he likes Party. He likes Party a lot.

"So," Party says, interrupting his thoughts, "do you want to join them?" 

Ghoul almost asks who he's talking about when his eyes return to the chaotic snowball fight currently occuring between the Girl, Kobra, and Jet. Of course.

He smiles. "Sure."

* * *

 

It turns out, messing around in the snow is much more than Ghoul bargained for. 

For one thing, he and Party's snowball throwing skills seem to mirror their precision whilst shooting: that meaning, Party is, unfortunately, a hell of a lot better at it. Ghoul learns this the hard way when he ends up with half a melting snowball down the back of his jacket. 

"Poison!" he hisses. "That shit's cold, man!"

Party laughs. "Come get me back, then! Y'know you want to."

Ghoul groans. "Yeah, I will when I'm not fucking freezing to death."

"I take it it'll be a while, then?" Party shoots back.

Ghoul lets out a low growl before chucking the poorly-made snowball he was working on at him. 

Party only laughs as it hits him in the shoulder. "You sure you wanted to do that?" 

"Come at me," Ghoul replies. 

Without hesitation, Party runs toward him. The redhead playfully pushes the younger man to the ground, unabashedly straddling his lap. "You should've known not to fuck with me, Ghoul." 

Ghoul huffs out a laugh. "Do you really think I wouldn't want to do that?"

Party chuckles before pressing his mouth to Ghoul's, smiling at the feeling of his wind-chapped lips against his. 

It isn't long, though, before Ghoul pulls away. "Stop."

Party pulls back, giving him a puzzled look.

Ghoul giggles. "Sorry," he says. "You're just really cold."

* * *

 When they're all tired out and damn near frozen, they return inside, scattering towards different spots in the diner to find ways to warm back up. Party and Ghoul go together, back to their cot in the back room. 

Once there, Party discards his jacket and jeans, covered in mostly-melted slush. Ghoul does the same before turning on the radio by the bed. Although there's significantly more reason to believe the flurry was harmless due to the fact that none of them were dead yet, he still didn't want to completely rule out BL/Ind fuckery, just in case.

Both of them in their T-shirts and underwear, they curled around each other beneath the few blankets they had. Party nuzzles his face into the crook of Ghoul's neck. 

Ghoul smiles, eyes fixed on the window. The snow continued to fall, significantly lighter now, but still steady. 

The DJ announces the day is December 25 before putting on some song featuring the faint sound of bells behind the radio's usual crackling. He thinks he may have heard it somewhere, a long time ago. For the first time throughout the day, he thinks that there just may be something vaguely familiar about the whole thing.

He ponders saying something to Party before shrugging it off, closing his eyes and leaning further into him.

If Party knows Ghoul anywhere as well as Ghoul knows Party, he just might know already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are encouraged.


End file.
